


New personal assistant

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for my bad english...</p>
    </blockquote>





	New personal assistant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english...

"Don't be ridiculous." Anthea laughed. "Why should be men more than women?"   
"They're sexier." Sebastian shrugged.   
"Don't you take example of myself, right? And anyway, this is not reason."   
"The women were created for men's pleasure."   
Seb sat at the table and cleaned his gun.   
Anthea sat on a table with legs on chair that stood beside Moran.   
"What? Is that what you think?"   
"Yes. And another reason is that a man can give life."   
"Well but he need a woman." Anthea smiled. She took one of the pieces of his gun and began to play with it in hand.   
"But remember that God first created man." Sebastian said as calmly.   
"Then he realized that it could go better and created woman." Anthea nodded.   
"I know it a little bit different. God created man, but he was not happy with his body. So God took his mistakes and from them created the woman."   
Anthea raised an eyebrow. "So you think women are the mistakes of men, and they're here for their pleasure?"   
Sebastian took her the piece of his gun and nodded. "You finally understand."   
"I want to hit you for it."   
"Everyone has a absurd ideas." Sebastian shrugged.   
Anthea jerked her hand and slapped him in the face. "An absurd idea, it is also an idea." she smiled.   
Sebastian licked his lips. "Not bad."   
"Who said it would be good?"   
Seb put down his gun and looked at Anthea. "I forgot that you love the pain."   
"I love lots of things about which you don't know." She winked at him.   
"Really?" He asked with slightly smile.   
"Hey, you two! Stop arguing, We have work!" With that, Jim entered the room.   
"We don't argue.."   
"So stop flirting." Jim corrected myself.   
"But.."   
"You two are in three stages - You two arguing, ignore or trying to get each other into bed."   
"What's the job?" Seb broke the silence.   
Jim stretched before sitting on the chair. "Do you know Mycroft Holmes?"   
"Somebody in the government. Quite a high position, maybe even too high.. Do you want a description?" Anthea asked.   
Jim shook his head. He was satisfied with the answer. "Our Iceman needs a personal assistant and I need someone there." Jim patted her leg. "You'll go to him and you'll be working for him. Do it so that he will trust you. When I'll need something, you will take care about it."   
Anthea nodded.   
"You are my darling." Jim purred contentedly. In doing so, he began to search the pockets. "Where I.. ah here." Jim pulled the phone from his pocket and put it into the her hands. "You have Sebby's number .. We are going act over him." with those words, he looked at Moran and right back to Anthea. "But the Iceman must not know anything. You must be still available to him. As a good personal assistant."   
"As a good courtesan .." Seb said with smile.   
Anthea looked at him and frowned.   
"Do what you have to. Just get there." Jim said, before he got up and left.   
"Idiot .." Anthea said before she focused on the phone.   
Sebastian smiled contentedly.


End file.
